fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Prometheus
Backstory Mahidevran was the fifth of twelfth children in her family. With so many siblings, she felt like she constantly had to fight for attention and appreciation; this, coupled with her steadily growing issues in regards to her gender and goals, led to her acting out. As a child, she got into many fights with other kids; eventually, she accidentally killed someone else when a fight went a bit too far. Harshly punished by her parents and fearing for her own life, Mahidevran fled from her hometown and began trying to support herself and understand her own feelings and desires. She went through a lot during this time, and came to believe that she couldn’t afford to depend on others, only herself. However, she did begin to truly understand herself and what she wanted in her life, finally presenting as she wanted to and pursuing the research of magic. Taking on the alias of Prometheus, for the titan of forethought, she gained quite a name for herself as a mage and alchemist. She was able to get into a prestigious magical college, where her magical understanding was deeply developed; however, her continued criminal tendencies and murders caught up with her, forcing her to leave and return to her solitary lifestyle. Appearance Prometheus is a tall, somewhat muscular woman with deep, dark brown eyes. She has black skin, and her hair is dark red. It's quite long, going most of the way down her back, and it's quite thick and curly. It gets very frizzy in humid weather, and was naturally a very dark brown; she's dyed it. Her back and arms are covered in self-done alchemical tattoos. Her body is covered in scars, from various fights and accidents she's been in over the years - there's normal scars, along with many scars from burns and chemical burns. She wears a noticeable amount of makeup, and red nail polish. Due to her primarily desert-based lifestyle, Prometheus wears dusters, similarly long jackets, shawls, and ponchos. She wears a wide-brimmed hat, typically in a Cowboy gambler style, to keep the sun out of her eyes, along with simple leather gloves. Underneath her jackets, she wears simple, loose shirts and tunics, along with poofy pants, typically in red or brown colors. When she's not in the desert, she wears more comfortable, colorful things, like robes and flower-patterned clothes. She wears even more makeup, too. She's perpetually wearing Cowboy boots. Personality Prometheus is a bright, loud, and charming person, filled with energy and plans. She's generally pretty friendly and flirty, and she prides herself on her great intelligence and skill. Generally, Prometheus is friendly and cheery. While polite in most situations, treating even those she hates with respect, she internally stews in her immense hate, only growing to hate them more and more over time. Prometheus is driven by a desire to learn and experience as much as possible; nothing is enough, she always needs more. She carries herself with perpetual confidence and superiority, a sign of her vanity and self-absorption. Despite her general politeness, Prometheus sees most people as below her, and particularly looks down on others that lack her drive. She tends to behave selfishly; she loves herself a lot, and isn't afraid to indulge in her desires and make herself happy. She pursues her ambitions above all else, and generally sees all others as expendable tools to be used in pursuit of her goals; if they're not useful or fun, she doesn't care. Prometheus has the intense need to be the best in everything she does - the smartest, the strongest, the most skilled. She is an immense, obsessive perfectionist with extremely high standards and expectations. She sees all her failures as far more humiliating and pathetic than they are, and obsesses over them. Her greatest failure, in her own eyes, is her inability to grasp the creation of life through alchemy. Though she's convinced herself that all she needs to do is create basic life to be satisfied, in truth, that won't ever be enough; she has to perfect it. The quickest way to attract her hatred is to outdo or humiliate people; she has a literal list of people who have done this, and she plans on humiliating them in their chosen magical fields before killing them. She magnifies her own faults in her self-image, and strongly fears failure. Her failures constantly haunt her, even if she does it better; the fact that she did it wrong before will always stay with her. Prometheus gets in a lot of fights, mostly to prove herself as strong and intelligent, preferably in front of a crowd. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Mahidevran Avci, "Prometheus" Classification: Human Mage Alignment: Neutral Evil Color Identity: Blue/Black ---- Gender: Female Age: 27 Date of Birth: March 28, 1529 Height: 6'2 Weight: 150 lbs ---- Likes: Eggs, particularly hard-boiled eggs, coffee with cream, foxes, being the best, playing the guitar Dislikes: Boring and simple things, being outdone, sour foods, not being good at things Affiliation: Herself Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B Powers and Abilities: Skilled Gunslinger, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Sand Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Alchemy (Matter Manipulation), has access to a wide variety of chemical weapons (including blister, blood, nerve, and pulmonary agents), minor Spatial Manipulation (Her sandstorms manipulate the space within to cut people off from their allies and change her own position), Pseudo-Intangibility through turning into sand, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: City level (Can create city destroying sandstorms and firebombs) Speed: High Hypersonic (Faster than a space shuttle) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Superior to average vampires, who can lift trucks with considerable effort) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Several kilometres. Standard Equipment: The Peacemaker (her revolver), and a large supply of alchemical reagents and chemical weapons. *'Peacemaker:' Prometheus’ trademark weapon, a handmade, magically enchanted six-shot revolver. The Peacemaker cannot be used by anyone but Prometheus; in response to a magical signature even slightly different than hers, it will disintegrate, turning into a heap of molten sand. While this would normally seem like a bad idea, as it’d make losing it a horrible prospect, Prometheus considers it expendable; she can create it anew fairly easily through alchemy, enchantments and all. :Prometheus is an accomplished gunslinger, highly accurate and skilled in quick draw. Though the Peacemaker can fire normal rounds, Prometheus mostly uses a variety of magically created rounds with various special traits. :*'Chemical Rounds:' Many of Prometheus’ rounds are filled with one of her many types of chemical weapons, whether napalm, some sort of agent, or acid. :*'Cremation Rounds:' Prometheus’ favorite rounds and the ones she utilizes the most. Upon impact with a target, the rounds will explode into a burst of flame, rapidly burning through whatever it hits. When fired directly into an opponent, the rounds explode on the inside, rapidly incinerating them from the inside-out and destroying their soul. Intelligence: Supergenius. Prometheus named herself after the Titan of Forethought for good reason; she's an absurdly capable strategist and planner. She's extremely cautious and always tries to be prepared for every outcome she can think of in every situation, and is thus always equipped with her combat materials in the chance that she will need them. In addition, she is well-versed in nearly every branch of Alchemy, and though her claims of being history's greatest alchemist are mostly hyperbole and boasting, she truly is one of the greatest alchemists in history. She has extensive knowledge in most sciences, as well, with her skills being focused in chemistry and physics. Weaknesses: Prometheus is very arrogant. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Prometheus’ magical array is of exceptional quality, developed through her many years of magical devotion and attempts at perfection. Further strengthened by the many years she’s spent fighting and working to outdo others, her magical array is hardy and quick to recover from damage. It’s well suited to her style of combat magic, along with the many, many branches of magic she’s obsessed over. Due to the strength of her magical array, Prometheus can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for several hours at a time, though fighting for such a long time will have a harsh effect on her magical array, and could prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this will happen faster, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Prometheus’ magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel planetary distances. Radar: Prometheus’ magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses. It constantly operates at Prometheus’ maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Prometheus’ magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. Her body is essentially a work of magic on its own, so what was once a relatively normal human body has been so deeply inundated with magic that barriers capable of withstanding her most powerful attacks are a part of her body and soul, and her physical blows are nearly as powerful as her magic. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Prometheus is in legitimate danger. ---- Alchemy: Prometheus’ main branch of magical study and specialty. She finds more joy in alchemy than any other branch of magic. Alchemy is a very broad series of magical studies, philosophies, and practices, and Prometheus is well versed in nearly all of its aspects; save for a marked lack of ability when it comes to the creation of natural life. Through alchemy, Prometheus can produce a variety of substances, such as metals, chemical weapons, poisons, and drugs. She can use it to alter the atomic structure of various materials as long as she understands them, and can use this ability in combat to alter the atomic structure of an opponent to maim their bodies. Prometheus carries a variety of drugs, poisons, chemical weapons on hand at all times, as well as various substances intended for use as reagents in producing other materials and poisons. Her chemical weapons include napalm, a variety of nerve, blood, blister, and pulmonary agents, such as chlorine, phosgene, mustard gas, sarin, and acids, such as sulfuric and nitric acid. Supported by her magic, these chemical weapons affect her targets’ souls just as they do their bodies. She can scatter these chemical weapons over a large area through her sandstorms to affect many people at once. Desert Dancer: One of Prometheus’ favored combat magics, revolved around manipulating sand. As she spends most of her time in the Arabian Desert, there is no lack of sand around for her to manipulate and use for combat purposes. If there isn’t any sand around, she can produce it magically and transmute other materials into it. Through this magic, she can use sand to rip her opponents open and flood their bodies with sand, often asphyxiating them. She can also produce quicksand to bog down and distract opponents while taking the opportunity to properly position herself. She can also further manipulate sand to form protective barriers. *'Desiccator:' Prometheus can use Desert Dancer to absorb the moisture in an opponent when she cuts through them with her sand. By catching her opponents in enough sand, she can absorb all the moisture in their body and kill them quickly. *'Dust Devil:' Prometheus can transmute her own body into sand. Through this, she can hide her location, disappear into the wind or into her sandstorms, dodge attacks through turning into sand, and attack opponents directly as sand. *'Sandstorms:' Through use of Desert Dancer, Prometheus can create and control sandstorms. While she can use this offensively, using the sandstorms to blind, injure, and tear apart opponents, its primary usage is to disguise Prometheus’ location, allowing her to outmaneuver them before taking them by surprise. :The sandstorms have an added effect of manipulating space to some degree; while in her sandstorms, the location of those inside will warp to keep them inside and away from others for as long as possible unless Prometheus allows otherwise, or it is overpowered through magic. Kindler: The other of Prometheus’ favored combat magics, revolved around the creation and manipulation of fire and heat. This has fairly simple uses in combat; shooting fireballs, igniting materials and opponents, and summoning roaring firestorms. She can also use it to manipulate smoke to suffocate opponents and disguise her location. She often uses this ability in combination with Desert Dancer, scattering embers and smoke through her sandstorms to make them more dangerous, or increasing the temperature of the sand to blistering levels. Still, one of the most effective uses of the magic are simple, highly destructive firebombs. She can also use it in combination with napalm, one of her chemical weapons, to deal severe damage to her opponents Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sand Users Category:Scientists Category:Space Users Category:Transgender Characters Category:Villains Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Tier 7